In an industrial manufacturing environment, accurate control of the manufacturing process is important. Ineffective process control can lead to manufacture of products that fail to meet desired yield and quality levels. Furthermore, poor process control can significantly increase costs due to increased raw material usage, labor costs and the like. Accordingly, many manufactures seek to develop computational models or simulations for the manufacturing process. Other manufacturers rely heavily on operator experience to control the process.